punk wizards
by mizukimarr910
Summary: okay so draco is the one that usually does the seducing but what if harry catches on first? and what if everyone was punk? this is that story. warnings: SLASH HPDM RWHrG DTSF BZCC DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ.
1. Chapter1 Harry's changing and others too

A/N: hey everyone (guys girls gays straights bis lesbians, etc. who the hell ever) this is my newest stuff it doesn't really have a plot yet but one's forming as I'm writing this so just hang in for me. please keep reading for me. anyways I really wanted to write a draco harry fic but I couldn;t think of one and then my friend and beta fireenchantress88 and I were talking about who would make good punks and we came up with this enjoy and please review that is what the little blue button at the bottom of the screen is for after all. thanx guys blah blah (for full list see above ramble)

DISCLAMER: SEE OTHER STORY FOR THIS PART (and feel free to read that story too)

P Harry Potter wasn't your average 16-year-old kid. Nope Harry Potter was the boy who lived

and rid the world of the darkest lord in over a century. Harry had seen more violence then most Auror's, but every cloud has a gold lining (A/N: Harry's is gold because silver is bad it hurts Remus bad, bad... lol).

Harry's little lining was a layered lining and was the fact that after the final battle for the wizarding world the rat Peter Pettigrew had been caught alive and was no serving a life sentence in Azkaban after he was kissed by a dementor. This meant that, Sirius Black, Harry's

godfather had been declared innocent and freed from his wrongly accused crimes. This also meant that Harry was now living with his godfather and his Professor Remus Lupin at the new 12 grimmauld place, which had even been renamed, on the floo network.

The house no longer had any dark magic in it and even though Mrs. Black's portrait still hung on the wall the curtains that shielded the rest of the world from her were now lock with a permanent locking spell and a silencing spell.

One semi major thing that Harry had found out when he moved into the new house was that Sirius and Remus were gay and that they were in fact not only link by Remus' werewolfe bound but also because they were each other's soul mate. The soul mates had been worried that Harry would be weirded out by the news but the shocker was for Sirius and Remus when Harry revealed to them that he himself was gay and that his crush for all of his school life had been and still was Draco Malfoy.

To further improve Harry's life he had discovered the world of punk. Harry had gotten a full make over when he moved in with his godfather's (i.e. since Remus is Sirius' soul mate that means that he can be a guardian and considered Harry's godfather as well) Harry had discovered a major store in Diagon Alley that was called 'Punk Outfitters' (this store is completely mine) and as it's name said it outfitted punks. There wasn't a single piece of clothing that wasn't ripped chained or fish netted somewhere, thus neither was Harry's new wardrobe. The store even had a tattoo and piercing parlor on the side. (Cookies for who can guess what happened next)

Harry went all out when he went into the parlor and saw all the different piercings he could have done he started at the top and made his menu of piercings that he wanted. (Because of magic Harry can get it all done at once, lucky bastard)when Harry went to get his piercings Sirius had to go with him because he was underage and some of the piercings were in unusual places.

When Sirius cane out with Harry, Harry wasn't the only one that had been pierced Sirius now had two earrings in his left ear and one in his lip that was connected by a chain and much to Remus' further shock bothe his nipples pierced (warning all the guys have their nipples pierced, sorry it just kind of does it for me. Hehehehe) so since Remus couldn't be the only one without piercings Sirius went back with Remus who got his right eyebrow and two piercings in his right ear that was connected by a chain as well as his nipples, which Sirius promised in Remus' ear would get lots of attention later at home.

After the piercings Harry had his hair magically elongated and colored. Once again as with the piercings Harry wasn't the only one who's look was enhanced. Sirius now had blue highlights in his straight jet-black hair, and Remus had golden honey brown hair with red streaks.

After the clothes the piercings and the hair you'd think that they'd have had enough but no Harry insisted on getting tattoos as well and once again roped Sirius and Remus into it. Sirius and Remus bothe got tattoos of each other animal form in black and silver that moved around on their bodies.

Finally after over five hours of shopping and Harry was able to look in the mirror and like what he saw the three men went back to their house which was aptly renamed Marauder's Manor. (Oh yeah I forgot Harry's new look ready? Here we go).

The next morning when Harry got up to get dressed he wasn't fully awake and looked in the bathroom mirror and admired his new look after all the shopping and changing Harry's finished product consisted of long black hair with emerald and sapphire highlights.

Harry's tattoos consisted of four: a phoenix on his left shoulder blade and a dragon on his right shoulder blade, a lion on his left bicep and his fourth tattoo was of a lion with a snake on it's back right over his heart. (Chokes on corn kernels).

Three weeks after Harry received his make over Ron and Hermione paid Harry and his godfather's a visit and when Ron and Hermione saw Harry's new looked they also got revamps courtesy of 'Punk Outfitter's' of course. Ron was now sporting blood red hair with blue streaks and 14 piercings: both his nipples, two in his left eyebrow, three in his lower left earlobe and one in the top of his left earlobe, four in his bottom right ear, one in his lower right lip, and finally his tongue. Hermione was now outfitted (pun fully intended) with long straight dark brown hair with white and purple highlights, and now had 14 piercings as well: two in her right eyebrow one in her left eyebrow, three in her lower left ear, three in her lower right ear, two in her upper right ear, one in her tongue, and finally one in the right side of her nose.

When Ron returned home that day he got hell to pay his mom was so mad at him that she wouldn't talk to him for three days and then only relented because she found out that Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together.

The day that Harry took Ron to punk outfitters they met Seamus Finnegan who it seemed had also

discovered 'Punk Outfitters' there and found a poster advertising a new club this gave Harry the idea that they should all start a band together and they had. That was a year and a half ago and Harry was living his life to the fullest. /p 

A/N: that's it this is the newest thing from me i was really syked about writing this story i have pictures of the characters after there transformations that i plan on posting on an art website that will have a link in my bio and i will let you know as soon as it's ready for viewing. thanx for reading this please review otherwise how? will i know whether to continue or not. thanx mizukimarr910 signing off.


	2. chapter2 Harry's birthday party

A/N: i hate myself i hate my self i hate myself and i depise my computer it keeps breaking and that's why i haven't been able to post but it's fixed and now i should be updateing again more regularly. this is the next chapter and it's really funny jsut read and enjoy. (you'd think that after 3 months i would have more to say but i don't so see ya!)

WARNING: if you hate grammer mistakes then you probably don't want to read this story or any of my work i suck at grammer but i love writing fanfics so deal please!

Harry's life was exactly what he wanted and today was his sixteenth birthday and the only thing he was gonna do was practice with his band all afternoon. Harry's band consisted of Ron on drums, Hermione on keyboards, Seamus on backup guitar, and lastly Harry was lead singer and lead guitar, Harry played bothe acoustic guitar and electric guitar.

When Harry got to the floor that his band used to practice, the fifth floor of Marauder's Manor, he discovered the lights weren't on but when he did turn the lights on he found that his friends had decorated the practice room with red, gold, and dark green confetti that was floating in midair. He also found that his band members had gotten him a new guitar. "Wow guys this rocks. I love it. Thanks" "Don't mention it, we would have had a cake but m—" but Ron was cut off by a jab in the ribs by

Hermione who swiftly said "So how about we break in that guitar?" "Did you see the switch that changes it into a bass?" Seamus asked "No, that's wicked." Harry said. "So about we get started Seamus was telling us about a new song he wrote that had a really strong bass part." Hermione said. "Okay let's try it." Harry said and everyone got into place while harry adjusted the strap and the strings on his guitar.

They continued to play all afternoon paying all of there songs which were about 6, and then some of Harry's favorites because it was his birthday. When they took a break all the band members went into their break room where the walls were covered in poster's of their favorite bands like, Linkin' Park, Simple Plan, Good Charlotte, Dashboard Confessionals, and a few others as well as some wizarding bands. Everyone was sitting in their retro rockers : Harry's dark green, Ron's blue, Hermione's red, and Seamus' orange.

Harry said "You know I love this guitar it rocks but we still need to find a bass player." "Yeah but we can have audition at school and we'll have more luck their anyway." Said Hermione encouragingly. "Yeah probably. Gods guys this guitar really is wicked. Thanks again." Harry said to all of them "We've got other stuff to but you never mind." Ron said after he received a death glare from his new girlfriend. But it didn't matter Harry had tuned out and was admiring his guitar it had looked black to Harry at first but when the light reflected off it Harry's realized that it was a deep hunter's green and it had a magnificent blue and whitepheonix that had a tail that reached down the neck of the instrument.

"So what do you think Harry?" "Huh?" Harry mumbled "Who called me?" "I did." said Seamus "We were just questioning whether or not we should drop the lyrics from Seamus' song or leave them. What do you think?" Hermione asked from Ron's lap. 'When'd that happen?' "Well what if we did two versions of the song one with the vocals and the other without?" Harry questioned "You know that would be a great idea." Said Ron. "Okay so what time is it?" Harry asked. "It's 6 pm" said Hermione astounded. "Wow we've been up here for nearly four hours." Said harry "How 'bout we call it a day and find something else to do?" "Sure harry let's go" the other three said and stood to leave. All four of them got up and left harry taking his guitar to show Sirius and Remus. Harry had no idea what was waiting for him downstairs however.

Harry walked into a dark kitchen but as soon as he walked in the lights flared and Harry heard everyone he knew shout "SURPRISE" at him. Everyone Harry knew was there: Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout and Hagrid, all the Weasley's including Bill and Charley, Sirius and Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora (sshhh don't tell) Tonks, Alastor Moody, Arabella figg, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, and Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, the later two much to the shock and horror of Ron and Harry.

Harry was so shocked that Ron had to hold him up and then escort him to a chair at the head of the table, which had been enlarged and was covered in all of harry's favorite foods. "What are Snape and Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked Ron and Hemione "I'm here because I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore." Said Proffesor Snape and then he left to have his talk. "And I'm here because Snape wanted someone decent to talk too and because I need to talk to you after your done being the hero and swelling your brain." Hermione and Seamus had to hold Ron back who settled down under Harry's gaze "Fine" he mumbled. And Harry said "First it's my birthday and secondly I'm not acting like a hero." "You're right, of course. I shouldn't have insulted you and I was wrong but we should continue this later." Draco said looking Harry up and down and then turned and disappeared into the crowd. "Someone pinch me-" Harry was cut short "Oww." Harry had been pinched

"Did I see and hear Draco Malfoy say that he was wrong to me Harry Potter AND admit he was wrong?"Harry asked Ron thunderstruck. "Yeah he did." Ron said just as amazed. "Hey what did the magical farret, sorry harr. What did Malfoy want?" Seamus corrected himself as he walked up. "Well it was really weird he said he wanted to talk to Harry later but then he insulted him and then appologised about it and said he'd explain later. Hermione said. "Okay that one gets classified as bizzar." Seamus said.

"Yeah but did you see what he was wearing." Harry said in awe. Draco Malfoy was wearing black cargo pants, which had silver chains and leather strings hanging from the pockets and belt loops. And he was wearing a close fit t-shirt that said 'BITE ME . . . YOU MIGHT ENJOY IT!' and hugged his torso in all the right places. "You know if he comes over here again I might just bite him." Harry said. "Well if you do could you warn me first, I mean I'm all for you and Malfoy if that's what'll make you happy but any physical contact is really unessecary to prove to me that your in love." Ron told Harry causing everyone to laugh. "It's cool Ron I get it it's not like you'd ever kiss Hermione in public." Harry said goading Ron, who to this day Harry had never seen refuse a challenge and true to his word, Ron turned took Hermione and dipped her kissing her and then lifting her back up. You could hear cat calls from the twins and other people who had seen the kiss and Ron just smiled looking smug as Hermione buried her head into Ron's shoulder.

"You know what?" Seamus said all of a sudden "No, What?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Well I was just thinking if Draco's here already then I should ask him something and now I'm gonna." "Wait, What are you going to ask him?" Harry asked trying to keep the panic from his voice. "I was just going to ask him which way he swings?" Seamus said off-handedly "Oh, why do you care? You're hopelessly in love with Dean." Harry said. "Who likes me?" Dan asked joining the group. "Thanks, Harry." Seamus muttered under his breath and harry just smirked. Everyone was quiet and looked at Seamus who was finding the floor or his shoes quite interesting. "Seamus" Harry answered for him. Seamus wouldn't look up at Dean until Dean took his chin in his hand and made him look him in the eyes. "Do you really like me?" "Yeah" he answered breathlessly because that's just the effect Dean had on him. "Cool" Dean ansered and then leaned down to the shorter boy and kissed him.

"Finally" Ron said "Listening to you was getting almost as bad and listening to Harry go on about about Draco." Hermione finished after Seamus and Dean broke apart. "Hey I'm not that bad am I?" Harry asked hurt. _"YES"_ They all answered. "Hey, I'm still asking Malfoy which way he swings." Seamus said "Why?" Dean asked looking worried "Because Harry is interested in Malfoy but won't ask so I'm gonna." "Bloody hell Harry likes Malfoy that's weird but hey who's to argue with love. Hey can I come I don't want to miss that." "Well, Duh." Seamus said "I just got a hold of you I'm not letting go for a while." Seamus continued. "Great." Said Dean looking satisfied as Seamus started to lead them away from the others, but then he turned back and said "Hey Harry, Happy Birthday." and then they disappeared into the crowd.

"Well this will either be the best or the worst birthday of my life." Harry said not taking his eyes off the spot where Seamus and Dean had just left in. "Don't worry Harry, even Trelawney couldn't have missed the way Draco was looking at you when he was over here." "Yeah mate he was practically fucking you with his eyes." Ron said sounding a little crass and grossed out. "Wait but if Trelawny could have seen it then why didn't I notice?" Harry said skeptically "Harry you're the one in love of course you wouldn't notice. Love's blind." Hermione said in her brainy voice. "Oh Yes, Yes, Yes!" Harry screamed causing all the occupants of the room to look at him asif something was wrong. "Sorry I just can't wait to eat this food lets eat" at Harry's word everyone started to find their seat all of Harry's favorite foods were present. There was lasanga, shrimp, pineapple scewers, there were all sorts of soups and steaks as well as chunky mashed potatoes, and mac and cheese. All along the table were bowls and boxes of Harry's favorite wizard candies and a few muggle candies.

Ron and Hermione were sitting along his left hand side then the rest of the Weasley clan except bill then the Creevey brothers followed since Ginny had recently gotten together with Dennis. On Harry's right hand side were Sirius and Remus flirting and sitting very close to each other. 'cute guys! They really do make a great couple' then there were Seamus and Dean flirting as well 'well at least they're making up for lost time rather well' nest on Harry's right was the missing bill Weasley and Tonks who Harry noticed were sitting rather closely and thought 'Bet they're together' Harry leaned over to Ron and said "Take a look at your brother and my god aunt they look rather close I bet they're together" "Yeah they do look like it how 'bout we corner Bill later and talk it out fo him?" "Sounds like a plan." Harry said but Hermione had been listening and chose now to remind them of her presence by saying "Ron if you pester Bill about his new relationship I'll not sleep with you for a week."

"Oh but Hermione if Bill has hooked up with Tonks then I need to know whether or not to get her a Christmas present and as far as the sleeping thing I could probably convince you to reconsider anyway but it's Harry's party and he might not like it." "Oh don't worry about me I'd just consider it an early present besides this could be interesting." With that Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione and brought her into a crushing kiss and really put his back into it drawing most of the people's attention from their food. When Ron and Hermione broke apart panting everyone started clapping and the twins did cat calls again. "You can ask him once and you had better tell me." Said Hermione turning back to her food staying close to Ron. Ron looked at Harry and winked. Harry continued his scan of the table and saw that after Bill Snape was talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall 'sitting close.' Who was talking to Arabella Figg.

Finally at the opposite end of the table and in Harry's direct line fo site was none other than Draco Malfoy. As Harry examined Draco he realized that he had allowed his hair to grow out slightly that he had also aquired some rather attractive piercings. Draco had 1peircing, in his lower right lip; 2 peircings, in his right ear one of which was connected to a chain in his right ear. 'WOW, his piercings are the exact opposite of mine. Weird and incredibly sexy' Harry smirked at the last part.

After dinner harry was blind folded and the lights were turned out Harry heard a fluttering noise and when the blind fold was taken away Harry was shocked by what he saw. Ther were 16 greenish golde pixies floating underneath a huge cake that looked as if it would feed every person thrice over. The cake was four layers tall and the ase layer was at least 36" wide and 2 of the layers were green while the other 2 were gold. Sparkleing candles also adorned the cake. "wow" said Harry after a long pause. "where'd this come from. He asked amazed "Mum made it." Said Ron sounding proud. "Oh thanks a lot Mrs. Weasley." "Okay so you like the cake but I don't know how many of us want cake with wax on it so please blow out the candles already." Ron said.

"Oh yeah!" Harry remembered he took a big breath and somehow managed to reach all of the candles and Hermione told him that because he got all of them his wish would come true so Harry wished and told them all that he couldn't tell them what it was until it came true but Hermione and Ron saw Harry look at Draco before he wished they were sure they knew what it was. After Harry made his wish they all sat down again and the cake was served along with Harry's favorite ice cream, white chocolate raspberry cheesecake. (a/n: my favorite again and it's really good.) Everyone ate the cake quickly and Harry couldn't stop trying to thank Mrs. Weasley who wouldn't hear it and insisted that he call her mum instead because he was practically a part of the family everyone started to get up to Harry's bewilderment and Harry asked "What's going on?" "We're all going up to the drawing room so you can open your presents" Ginny said grinning.

"What but you all shouldn't have." "Don't be ridiculous mate of course we should've" said Ron pulling Harry up the stairs. All the teenagers walked up to the drawing room, which had been redone in green and gold. There was a large stack of presents in the middle of the room and a circle of chairs around it. "Now Harry you sit here, and everyone else just sit wherever you like." Mrs. Weasley chided. "Quickley Harry wants to open his presents" . When everyone was settled Harry started to open his presents starting with the ones from the Weasly's: from the twins, Harry got a Weasley Wizard Wheezies sampler; Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, a new belt with a holster for his wand, Bill Weasley, gave him an earring that was like bill's earring with a dragon talon; from Charlie, a book on quidditch tatics; Ginny, gave him the new the calling CD "Two" (cd rocks); and Ron gave Harry a broom case that shrunk when you closed it but enlarge when you opened it. "wow thanks guys these all rock." Next Harry opened his presents from the Auror's from Moody he got a sneakoscope. "That ones more powerful and doesn't react to the minimal stuff" From Tonks harry received an mp3 player and already had all his favorite songs on it. "Wow how'd you do that?" Harry had to ask. "Your friend naturally just lipped me the list and I got some help from a muggle friend of mine." Tonks replied coolly "and that one has charms on it so that the battery doesn't die and it will work at the school even around all the magic." Tonks added.

From Kingsley Shaklebolt Harry received a book on quidditch teams and player bios that had recently come out. Arabella Figg got Harry a digital camera and printer that she had charmed to rwork at the school and got charmed to take moving pictures. "Thanks everyone they all rule and I well really enjoy the camera I've been thinking about getting one for a while now." Next harry unwrapped his present from Dumbleodre it was a brown leather bound book with a red velvet strap and a brass buckle when harry pulled the wrappings away everyone heard remsuand Sirius gasp and Sirius buried his head in Remus' shoulder and harry looked at them worriedly. "Don't worry Harry just open the book and then you'll understand." Remus said quietly while rubbing Sirius' back. Harry did so and when he saw the first page he too gasped. "what on earth is in that book Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously. Whatever it was it was a sensitive subject to the three men. Harry read the first page out loud and it said "This is the journal of James David Potter. It was my dad's journal." Harry said as his voice cracked. This time there was a collective gasp and everyone looked at Dumbledore for an explanation. "Yes Harry you father gave me the journal before he went into hiding and said that if you survived that I should give it to you on your 16th birthday." Harry got up and walked over to Dumbledore and hugged him. Dumbledore was caught off his guard but quickly hugged Harry back. "Thank you Professor this means a lot to me." Harry said wiping a tear away from his eye and returning to his seat.

"So Sirius," Harry asked :what will I find in this book of my father's?" "Well Harry your father started writing in that book from his first year at Hogwarts and everyday so basically you get all the adventures of the maurauders." Remus explained. "Oh, and Harry your father was a very detailed writer so there maybe some relationship details that you just want to skip obver." Sirius said smirking. "And how do you know about those?" Harry asked looking smug. "Well Harry as you know very well I too am a marauder and so naturally I peaked once or twice." "Sirius" Remus exclaimed." "What you peaked too Remus." Harry and the other's looked at Remus flabbergasted. Remus however just punched Sirius in the arm, blushed and buried his face in Sirius' shoulder. "Oh yeah, Harry there's a name in there that you might not recognize, it was more of a nickname we had really for one of our lesser favorite classmates-" Sirius started but Remus snapped his head up and said firmly "Sirius don't you dare not now while he's in the room." But Sirius wasn't to be dissuaded and continued "Snivellus or Snivels is short for Severus Snape." Sirius said looking smug.

Harry's head did a flip around the room and looked at Snape who was glaringat Sirius. "Enough, Harry dear continue opening your presents." Mrs. Weasley said. "and Ron stop it." Ron was trying and failing miserably to suppress a hearty laughter. Next harry opened his present from Sirius which turned out to be the book on animagus transformations that James Peter and he had used in their fifth year. "wow that's really cook." Harry said "yeah it's got all our notes in there and a few little adjustments that we found in the transformation and the potion that you have to brew for it." Sirius explained. "There's also a spell you can perform to see what form you'll take, we can try it tomorrow if you'd like." Harry opened his present from Mcgonagal next and it turned out to be a newer version of the book that Sirius had given harry. "Now Harry that book has a registration form in it that you send in when you've completed the form although Sirius' copy probabl still has it's form in it as well." McGonagall said looking at Sirius. This caused for a hearty round of laughing and Sirius' maturely stuck his tongue out at his former Professor. "Oh very mature Pads." Remus said. "Hey Harry who's the last one from?" Ginny asked. "Harry looked at the last present in the pile it was a little box and only had a not attached to it. The note read:

Open the present and if you want to know who it's from step outside. I will warn you thought that we don't get along to well but I hope that starting today we could change that.

Harry opened the box and saw a beautiful ring it had two bands a gold ban with rubies set into it and a sliver band with emeralds that were twisted together. "Wow Harry who sent it to you?" Ginny asked. "I don't know but the card say to open the present and that if I liked it to meet them in the hallway and I think I will." He responded smiling and stepping into the hallway. "So you liked the present then?" Harry turned around saw to his amazment one very handsome Draco Malfoy. "Yeah definately and you were right we don't get along to well together but I was hoping we could change that too." Harry responded evenly not letting any of the nervousness show in his voice or his face because in truth he was scarred shitless. "So lets talk for a second," Harry said sitting down against the wall and Draco followed. "first off friends call each other by their first name and don't insult each other now I think I could manage that could you?" "Of course Po-Harry." Draco said smiling. Similing not smirking or glaring just smiling and harry noticed he looked twice as good smiling as he did when he smirked. "You should do that more often." Harry said kindly "What?" Draco asked quirking an eyebrow. "Smiling you look really sexy when you do" "But anyway if you really do want to be my friend that means your friends with my friends which means no more weasels and no more mudbloods got it?" Harry asked.

"What? Yeah of course I didn't like insulting you or your friends it was because of my father but now he's out of the way I'm free to make my own friends please you really can't judge my charater on what I have shown you from the past five years it was all a ruse I had to use around school to protect me from my father and you don't want to know that and I'm not ready to tell you about that yet. You however have a party to get back to so I'll let you go now owl me and we'll set up another meeting I'd love to see what your god father's have done with the place I've heard lots about it but from the way it looks now it seems as though any other black would have a cow.

Anyways we both need to go and warm your friends u to the idea before our meeting Severus told me they were staying with you for the rest of the summer here. G'bye Harry." Draco said without letting Harry say anything. "Yeah I think I could agree to all of that and your right about the whole cow thing and I will deffinatly tell my friends about us before you come back but they have had sometime to get used to the idea of us." Harry said smiling and standing with Draco then Harry shocked Draco by hugging him close and saying in his ear very softly. "Bye Draco darling see you soon." And then without another word he walked back into the room smiling.

When harry told harry who the present was from they freaked "Don't wear it Harry it's probably covered in dark magic." Ron said. "No, I don't think it is." Harry said sternly "He sounded very clearly that he felt like his father was the scum of the earth and that when the time came he would tell me but that on my birthday was not it. Also he called me Harry not Potter and not The - Boy - Who - Lived or any of that crap. So drop it Ron if you don't like it then fine but I'm gonna wear it and I'm gonna be friends with him so pretend to be civil at least."

"You know harry the ring is really gorgeous and I hope bothe you and Draco as well as others benefit from this friendship." Remus said looking at ron when he said others. "Ugh!" said Ron under his breath which earned him another elbow from Hermione. "Ow, you know that really hurts." Ron complained. "Well so do your words to Harry." Said Hermione. At this Ron looked at Harry and noticed that he did look a little depressed and Ron jumped up and grabbed harry saying "Oh, Harry I'm so sorry I don't mean to be negative I'm just being warry of the situation because I'm stubborn and it's hard for me to break a habbit but I know how important this relationship is to you so for you and you alone I will try my hardest to become more than civil at least to Mal-Draco. Okay? Just please get that look off your face I haven't seen it in a long time and it kills me to think that I caused it." Harry smilied when Ron corrected himself and nodded happily to answer Ron's question. "That's better " Ron said giving Harry a one armed hug. They spent the rest of the night dancing to harry's favorite bands and around 2 am. They all crawled into bed "Hey Ron thanks for everything mate." "You deserve it mate." And that was how harrry ended his birthday. He had decided that it was the best day of his life.

a/n/p/s: okay I know that I probably didn't find all the mistakes but i'm trying to post before my father comes in and if your waiting for an update to meant only for each other but i'll try to update tomorrow. i love you all and bear with me for a while as i get back into my routine. it's hard balancing five people and an alterego. (yeah i got one of those too!) okay dad wants the computer so i gotta go and i can't answer reviews but i'll try next chapter. i miss you so please read and review and don't flame to hot. i hate hot wheather. thanx mizukimarr910


	3. Chapter3 shopping for hogwarts and stuff

Gods do I feel like shit it's been what like a year since I updated I feel really bad school was a mess and then at the beginning of the summer (i.e. when I was supposed to start writing I was in a roller blading accident that royally screwed up my plans for the summer. I've got the scars to prove it. So that's why I never posted during the summer. I'm now sixteen and lovin it I kick ass. So please to anyone still reading I hope you enjoy the story I've almost finished writing it and now I just have to get it all typed up! Wish me luck. I hope you enjoy this chapter it's 17 pages long my longest ever just to make up for the delays.

In an announcers voice

WELCOME READEDRS for disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1 thank you for reading with us today!

Chapter 3 shopping for school and other things!

Two weeks later everyone had gone together to go shopping for their Hogwarts things. As they walked towards Gringrotts to get their gold Harry was talking to Seamus saying

"What I wouldn't give for Draco to like me back you know if he at least got a reaction it'd be worth it I mean it's apparent that he does because he doesn't blush but when I get really close to him he gets all wide eyed. So it's not like it's falling on deaf ears but it's only good if he would fight back, playing hard to get is so under rated."

"Yeah mate he is gorgeous you do have good taste when it comes to men."

"You now I had this weird dream last night" Harry thought out loud.

"Yeah" said Seamus now sounding intrigued.

"Well it was about-"

"Draco" Seamus said "Harry, that much is obvious. I mean what happened."

Harry scowled and continued, "As I was trying to say, it was about Draco and it was an erotic dream. It was really weird it was after a quidditch practice and you and I were cleaning up in the showers and Draco came in looking for me you said you were going to find Dean" at this Harry gave Seamus a smirked "After you left Draco walked up to me and I pinned him to the wall then I ravished his mouth"

"What did he taste like?" Seamus asked,

Harry looked at him like he was crazy but said "Well since you must know he tasted like raspberries and cream."

"But then I moved down him to his neck giving him a love bite as he nibbled on my ear-"

"mmnngghh" Seamus moaned. Harry looked at him concerned

"Okay, enough of my fantasies for you."

"Uh, what sorry, _what_?"

"You can't stop there" Seamus whined.

"Actually I have no choice to because that's when I woke up."

"What? That's soo not cool mate."

"Yeah your telling me I had to wank off before I could go back to sleep."

"Oh, so that was the strange grunting noise coming from your room last night."

"Yeah sorry I would have put up silencing charms but at that point I was a little peeved at having woken up then anyway so it kind of slipped my mind."

As the group walked out of Gringrotts Seamus spotted a flash of blonde hair and spotted Draco Malfoy in the crowd and taping Dean on the shoulder he pointed it out.

"Come on lets go ask him if he wants to shop with us." Seamus whispered into Dean's ear making him shiver.

"Okay, babe, but lets make it a surprise for Harry how 'bout?"

"Ingenious" Seamus turned to the others and said,

"Hey guys I know that we just ate like thirty minutes ago but Dean's hungry again."

Seamus thought for a moment and then continued,

"Lets do this, Harry you and Ron have to get food for your owls right? So how 'bout while you get food for your pets I'll get food for mine." Seamus suggested with a smirk.

Everyone laughed except for Dean who pouted but said nothing.

"Fine we'll see you in – 15 minutes?" Hermione asked.

"Sure we'll meet in Madam Malkins Harry needs new robes and I want to help pick them out." Seamus said.

The two groups split up and Seamus and Dean pushed through the crowd to catch up to Draco, which wasn't very hard because of his hair. Draco was walking with one of his best friends and fellow Slytherin Blaise Zabini they stopped short to hear Draco talking in a childish voice and was saying

"Gods Blaise you should have seen him that night he was gorgeous in the dark kitchen in those clothes, I swear I almost drooled I mean you could see every muscle in his body."

"Draco I know you like Harry and exactly how hot he is especially with his new look we just saw him, but you have been doing nothing but talking about the damn party since that night." Blaise moaned.

Seamus and Dean just stared at each other looking surprised.

"I know Blaise but I can't help it I've hopelessly fallen for a Gryffindor and you're the only one I know who's in the same shape as me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know about your crushing on Colin Creevy, I'll be it that I don't quite understand it but if it gets you up."

"Hey Colin is much more than that."

"Whatever lets continue shopping and try not to talk about it."

Seamus and Dean were holding onto each other trying not to pass out from shock bothe boys ran 20 meters in the opposite direction and broke out laughing.

Seamus was first to regain his control and said, "This is perfect Draco is just as fallen for Harry as Harry is for Draco. All we gotta do is tell Harry and he'll do the rest."

"Yeah, we should also do something about the other relationship too I've caught Colin sneaking glances at Blaise during meals and those two would be insanely hot together."

"That's a great idea baby, but I think that getting Harry and Draco together should take top priority. Then we'll worry about Colin and Blaise."

Seamus then kissed Dean full on the mouth and when he finished Dean asked, "What was that for?"

"Come on we need to go tell the others. And that-" Seamus said "-is because I love you, but if you want I can stop." Seamus continued with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Don't you dare!" Dean warned emphatically. "I live for it." He said coming up behind Seamus, and kissing him on the neck and snaking his hand around his boyfriend's waist as they made their way to Madame Malkins.

When Seamus saw Harry outside of Madame Malkins he attacked him and said, "you're going to kiss me" "What are you talking about? I'm not going to kiss you that's his job and he might hurt me if I tried." Harry said pointing at Dean.

"Yeah, that's right but listen to him he's right." Dean interjected.

"Anyways Dean and I over heard Draco Malfoy talking to Blaise Zabini and he wouldn't stop talking about how bloody gorgeous you were at your party."

"It also turns out that he hasn't stopped talking about you since then and that you are an obsession."

"And obsession was Draco's word." Dean added when Seamus was done.

"Hey, Ron I think this years going to be fun after all." And then Harry turned and grabbed Seamus, dipping him and kissed him.

Harry lifted Seamus and Dean who was looking fully peeved and started complaining until Harry repeated the process.

"Guess Seamus was right after all."

"Hey Harry why don't we get your new robes I think you've gotten just about as much wear out of those as your gonna. "

"Yeah and I want to get a different style."

"Alright, why not something with a slim waist and a flare in the sleeve to accentuate your torso and those sculpted shoulders." Said Seamus.

Ron had started to mutter about homosexuals and fashion so Harry suggested, "Why don't we go in and see what Madame Malkins has in here."

With that the entire group entered the shop and Madame Malkins' face light up. When she came over Seamus and Dean started to tell Madame Malkins what it was exactly that "Harry" _wanted. _

Madame Malkins took each robe and styled it to the fit and color that was called out with dean juggling Seamus and Harry, while Hermione and Ron had their stuff taken care of by another assistant. Just has Harry started to move into the back of the shop to be fitted he paused to watch Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini enter the shop then he called Madame Malkins over and whispered inconspicuously into her ear and when she nodded he shot his friends a victorious grin before disappearing into the back of the shop.

Madame Malkins turned and started to service Draco and Blaise. While Blaise was talking about robes with Madame Malkins Draco turned to Ron without thinking and said,

"Hey weasel where's the Gryffindor crown your Golden Boy?"

'_Shit! Why do I have to be such a ponce'_

"Hey Draco you can drop the facade we already know that you and Harry are friends now and if that's the case then you have to be my friend." Ron said declaratively.

"I know I know Weas-Ron I'm sorry I understand how much you mean to Harry and that means a lot to me so I will try to put our pasts behind me agreed?"

"Yes" Ron said affirmatively. Stepping forward and shaking Draco's hand.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have another boy I'm fitting right now but I can take you right in here." Madame Malkins spoke up and usher into Harry's fitting room.

Draco turned and without looking back said "No Blaise stay I can fit myself without you telling me how great my ass is. Besides you should stay and work on your social skills, be nice."

And with that Draco was gone.

In the dressing room

"Hello punk" Draco said goading his favorite Gryffindor.

"Blondie" Harry said taking the bait.

"Not just blonde anymore" Draco smiled thoroughly enjoying the bulge that happened in Harry's eyes. As he turned to look at Draco and true enough Draco's angelic locks were now twisted with emerald green and sapphire blue streaks.

"I figured if they look good on you they'd look great on me."

"They do" harry murmured.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Nothing I just said that that is so like you."

'That's not what you said' Draco thought

'let the fun begin' Harry thought as Madame Malkins came in to start the fitting.

"Let's get started shall we?"

"Yes, lets" Draco agreed enthusically.

Harry however asked "Would it be alright if I took my shirts off it's kind of hot back here.

"Sure dear go right ahead." At this Harry peeled off his ripped black and green tie-dye shirt and his long sleeve white rayon shirt to reveal a chiseled torso complete with a perfect rock hard six-pack of abs and a large slender set of biceps. Draco had to use all his will power not to drool but her couldn't help gapping and staring this caused Harry to ask,

"Is something wrong Draco?"

'_Besides the fact that you're flaunting those perfect abs and I can't even touch them?'_

"No, nothing's wrong, but you know now that you mention it is a little stuffy may I take of my shirt too?"

"Of course dear." She did find this all very amusing.

As Draco peeled off his shirt to reveal his own set of chiseled abs and biceps but because of his alabaster skin they didn't look quite as defined, Harry liked Draco like that and he started to stare as well.

"Is something wrong Harry your staring?" Draco said mockingly.

Harry just shook his head and Madame Malkins started to magic robes over Bothe boys after all enough was enough and bothe boys had had there fun.

Twenty minutes later the boys came back out with their full sets of robes. When Harry went to pay for his robes he suddenly asked Madame Malkins if he could wear one set of robes out and since he was buying a lot she agreed and let Draco and the other's pay for their stuff while he went to changed he came back out of the dressing rooms in a set of black robes that had an oriental style with white trimming and a low V cut down to the navel that showed off his black tye-dye t-shirt. When he came out everyone appluaded and Madame Malkins commented "Harry those look wonderful on you"

When they finally made it out of the robes shop Harry turned to Draco and asked him

"So why aren't you two surrounded by Slytherin's I mean Draco you're the Prince of Slytherin and Blaise is like your second in command."

"Not anymore when Blaise and I refused the mark I was disowned but I have my own money so I'm fine. Blaise's family on the other hand has never associated with the dark side they're all just cunning and know what the hell it is that they want."

"Oh, so what were you planning on doing for the rest of the day?" Harry asked.

"Well, we were going to crash at my house for the afternoon but my mom kicked us out muttering about cleaning up a mess we made I don't know now we have nothing planned." Blaise said.

"Hey why don't you guys come back to Harry's place with us and have lunch then we can hang out for the afternoon and get to know each other better. " Hermione suggested wisely.

"It's a great idea but I'm not sure Weasley would appreciate my company." Draco answered. When Ron didn't say anything Hermione stepped on his foot and he said,

"I wouldn't object if it's what Harry wants."

Everyone turned to Harry and he smile gloriously. "That'd be wicked!"

"Well then that's enough talking let's go." Dean said and started to pull Seamus toward the Leaky Cauldron. When they were all there they split into pairs to floo back to Harry's house and then Hermione asked Harry "Whom are you going to floo with?"

"Why does he have to floo with someone?" Draco asked,

"I have Vertigo and I need to hold onto something or else I fall over."

"Wow, well then you can go with Draco and I'll go by myself." Blaise said and then before Draco could object he stepped into the fireplace. He quickly had to turn around and ask Harry

"Hey, what's your house called?" when everyone finished laughing Harry said

"It's called Marauder Manor and thanks."

"Yeah, yeah just make good use of it," and with that Blaise took a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fire and said "Marauder Manor," and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Ron and Hermione went next and when Seamus and dean had gone that left just Harry and Draco.

"Well," Harry said stepping into the grate with Draco "Give me your arm."

"Why?"

"Like I told you I have to hold onto something and you just happen to be my something to hold onto." Harry whispered into Draco's ear as he slipped his arm around Draco's then he dropped his pinch of floo powder and said "Marauder Manor," and they too disappeared into a swirl of green flames.

When they ended the journey they wobbled a bit but they didn't fall. Draco stepped out of the fireplace and rubbed his arm

"Geez, Harry you killed Voldemort and you can't take a simple floo around the block."

"Stuff it, so what do you think of the house?"

It was then that Draco actually stopped to admire the surroundings. They had apparently flooed into the kitchen and was it ever a kitchen it seemed as though they had just redone the house and the kitchen had been decked out with a huge Viking stovetop and oven that had 6 cooking eyes and there was also a hibachi grill, then there were two big ovens recessed into the wall stacked on top of each other and next to that there was a huge fridge/freezer that looked like it was a walk in.

"We just finished redoing the house and I got to work on the kitchen I love to cook with my godfather's they cook all the time wait 'til dinner and you'll see." Harry said proving Draco's thought to be true.

"Cool I can't wait, but what about lunch."

"Well considering the fact that the other's aren't still here I would say that they already have food upstairs in the common room.

"Okay let's go. I don't have Vertigo but flooing does make me hungry." He said smiling bashfully

Harry just laughed and lead the way upstairs. "You know this isn't at all what I was expecting from what my mom told me she made it sound like it was nothing but gloom and doom."

"Yeah, that's what it was like before Sirius and Remus got a hold on it being gay they have a great sense of taste and wait 'til you see the upstairs Sirius has got flare and he prides himself on his transfiguration skills they are top notch though."

By this point the boys had gotten to the common room and sure enough Hermione had a tray of food and drink. "Well this is the Common Room, what do you think?" Harry asked.

When Ron heard Harry he turned and faced him his face breaking into a grin. "About time you two got here if you took much longer we were going to send out a search group. "

"Yeah well Draco got hung up on my kitchen." Harry smirked poking Draco in his ribs

"So what do you think?" "OW, it's definitely got Sirius' flare and I really like it." Draco passed above normal standard.

"Well thank you Draco." Everyone jump and spun around to find Sirius with his arms around Remus

"Harry we were just coming to warn I mean tell you that were going to the kitchen to make our lunch and to offer to make dinner as well. Harry could see the looks in bothe his godfathers' eyes and said

"Okay you can make dinner but please remember to clean up the table before you call us and make sure you get all the mess this time." Harry said gleaming at his godfather's.

"Yeah, yeah I'll make sure to clean all his mess up Harry." Remus said smirking and pulling Sirius out of the room and down the stairs.

"So it's agreed we are defiantly going to wait for them to call us down this time?" Hermione asked.

"But what if I get hungry?" Blaise asked.

"You wait or else you'll loose your appetite I almost did!" Ron said.

"What happened?" Draco asked interested.

"Well it seems that Sirius and Remus have a thing for kitchen tables." Hermione explained suggestively

"Yeah and Ronnie here got a good dose of it one night when he got hungry and didn't wait for them to call us down then when we were cleaning the kitchen there was a pool of what Sirius called cream on the table so that's what happened." Harry explained

"Wow that'd be something I want to see," said Blaise.

"No, it's bad enough to visualize and it's so common if you're around long enough you'll probably get your wish without asking for it. Besides Sirius is a little bit of an exhibitionist so if you do ask you might just get what you ask for esp. if he's horny. But in the mean time what should we do 'til were called down for dinner."

"Well..." Blaise said looking around the room.

There were all kinds of stereo equipment along one wall and all sorts of video games in a glass case that would have to be pretty strong considering that it was holding up a 72 " plasma TV. In front of it was a black velvet U shaped couch. Behind the couch was a pool table. In the center of the couch there was a blue glass coffee table, which was currently cluttered with magazines, papers and food. The room itself was painted blue with light runes running along the top and bottom floorboards to light the room.

"You know Harry we haven't practiced since your birthday and Dean hasn't heard us yet neither have Draco or Blaise." Seamus said watching his boyfriends face light up at the idea.

"Yeah that's a great idea why don't you guys go get your stuff and bring it down here and play for us? Please?" Dean asked pleadingly.

"Okay that works we'll be right back," Harry Ron Hermione and Seamus all left.

"Hey Dean what the hell just happened where'd they all go." Draco asked

"I'll let Harry explain when he gets back come on take a seat he said as he flipped over the back of the couch and settled down to wait.

"They'll be back in about five minutes and then you'll understand."

True to his word 5 minutes later all four of the Gryffindors reentered the room and started to set up the music equipment to the left of the TV where there was a raised platform.

"Oh, I get it now you guys are a band," Draco summarized.

"Yep!" Harry said setting up his microphone and today we're going to play for you so sit back and enjoy. When they were finished setting up Harry turned to Ron and asked,

"What should we play for them first?"

"Well, since lover boy's here I think we should start with that song by The Calling that you've been wanting to try."

"You mean "Anything"?"

"Yeah don't you think it's fitting?"

"I suppose" Harry said grinning wickedly Harry turned up the volume on his mic. and Seamus counted them off then Harry's velvety voice started singing softly into the mic:

_I will be there  
Always waiting  
Waiting for you  
To let me inside  
Where your fire burns  
In a city of angels  
Just like a river rushing straight into the sea  
I'm the one thing meant for you and you for me _

Whatever you want  
Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

And as you sleep  
Eyes to the window  
I'm watching you dream  
Well are you dreaming of me?  
So why can't you see  
You're all that matters  
You know if this earth should crack  
I'll be your solid ground  
I will be there to catch you when you fall down

_Whatever you want _

_Whatever you need_

_Whatever it takes, I'll do anything _

If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll go anything

I'd take the stars right out of the sky for you  
I'd end the world give you the sun, the moon  
For all of time, forever loving you

Whatever you need  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything  
If I have to crawl  
Get down on my knees  
Whatever it takes, I'll do anything

By the time they were finished Harry was in a locked stare with Draco then he smirked and turned to Ron to wink "How was that?"

"Bloody hilarious"

"I think we should just run through our regular stuff that's really all we need to practice,"

"Sure," Ron agreed.

Harry turned to Hermione to tell her what was up, then he took back the mic and they continued to practice. They played for another 30 minutes before they were called down.

"About time" Draco murmured

"Trust me Draco if you had gone down any earlier you wouldn't have had an appetite" Ron replied.

As the teens ate dinner in the kitchen they discussed all sorts of things, it soon became apparent that they all had more in common then not. They agreed on all the same bands; they liked similar foods, etc. Sirius and Remus excused themselves to get some alone time. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Seamus led Dean, Blaise, and Draco to their practice room/lair.

"Wow this is intense." Draco said looking at the performance platform"

"Yeah this is amazing, hey Drake why don't you show them what you got?"

"Blaise!" Draco glared at his best friend.

"Draco what the hell is Blaise on about?" Harry asked with his head tilted in confusion.

Before Draco could answer though Blaise answered for him. "Draco hear plays bass with me although I play guitar and pansy composes for us."

"I can speak for myself." Draco said still glaring then continued, "My father never knew I would sneak out and go to Blaise's."

"Yeah we've actually had a few gigs before."

"Wow that's amazing we're still in the developing of the band." Seamus said.

"Hey Harry why don't we let them tryout now if they've got the sound we're looking for that would save us the trouble of holding tryouts." Seamus continued.

"Yeah why not, you boys game?" Hermione agreed.

"I'll do it but I don't have my bass so we'll have to wait." Draco answered. "Actually check this out," Harry said picking up his guitar

"You can use this, press this little blue button here and it changes into a bass just tune it."

"Wow I haven't seen this before." Draco said.

"Neither had I it was a present from the band for my birthday" Harry commented.

Draco and Blaise spent the next fifteen minutes auditioning and were finally officially part of the band.

"You know drake now that I'm part of this band I should really consider getting my hair done I already got the okay from my mom she said as long as it's not blonde or bald she fine with it." Blaise told Draco.

"Yeah that would be a good idea Blaise you know Punk Outfitters is open on Sundays you two could spend the night here and we could go in the morning." Harry suggested.

"That could work but I'll have to run it by my mom first Draco's staying with us 'til school while Sev. Is at a potion Masters convention in Italy" Blaise explained.

Twenty minutes later Blaise returned with two overnight bags and an okay from his mom.

"Cool so we'll go first thing in the morning." Harry said.

The rest of the night literally in the lair learning more about each other, this resulted in Blaise getting his hair done around four in the afternoon as opposed to ten that morning. In the end Blaise's hair, which started out as black, was now acid green with black streaks.

Oh my gods I can't stop apologizing for how long it's been six months is too long I hope it won't take this long again but I can't make any promises. Please if anyone's still reading this press that little blue button down there and review for me. It really makes my day and I have spam blocker so any flames will just be used to incinerate my other junk mail. HAHAHAHA!

LATERZ PEOPLE MIZUKIMARR910 OUT


End file.
